<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six Steps to a Cozier Detective by OmalleyMeetsTibbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762721">Six Steps to a Cozier Detective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmalleyMeetsTibbs/pseuds/OmalleyMeetsTibbs'>OmalleyMeetsTibbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Posts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmalleyMeetsTibbs/pseuds/OmalleyMeetsTibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John sets up a pillow nest in front of the fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Posts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six Steps to a Cozier Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sherlock had been in a strop these past few days, surprisingly noisy in his silence. Huffing, sighing, shuffling, rustling, generally restless. John knew that he would come out of it eventually as he always did, but it was lasting just a tad longer than normal. When he came back from the shops and Sherlock was curled up on the couch, exuding frustration in waves, John realized there would need to be some extra steps taken to help ease the fussy detective away from himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Step one: put all the groceries away</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Step two: get Lestrade to send over some cold cases to surprise him with later</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Step three: make the fire</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Step four: pull out the oatmeal jumper and knitted blanket Mrs. Hudson made</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Step five: create a pillow pile in front of the fireplace for optimal warmth and coziness</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Step six: make a cup of tea exactly the way he likes</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he had everything set up, he pulled Sherlock up from the couch and re-situated him in the pillow palace, wrapped in the blanket, with a perfect cup of tea. John, in the jumper Sherlock most hated (though secretly loved due to the way it made John so comfy), curled around him from behind. Arms wrapped around his torso, legs surrounding his, chin resting on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>